


Hero Complex

by PassionateKey



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionateKey/pseuds/PassionateKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes being a hero isn't all it's cracked up to be. Other times hero's need saving themselves. Most times help comes too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero Complex

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I made myself sad with this one.

He saves Scott before the Alphas get a chance to break him. Drags his practically lifeless body to the edge of the woods, as the red moon shines down on them. He leads the Alphas-Kali and Deucalion, Ethan and Aiden having long ago bet on a different horse-to the edge of the woods where a stream cuts it off. They follow foolishly and why wouldn't they, Stiles is indeed just a meekly human. Stiles will swear that some days he wakes up drenched in sweat to the smell of burning flesh, the screams will always echo in his mind, and as the flame flickers, casting shadows on his face, Stiles walks away, leaving behind two charred bodies-they'll identify them eventually, teeth don't burn. Stiles chuckles to himself, ironic how the moon is red, blood red, much like the sticky substance that stains his fingers weeks after the eclipse. (Scott will only remember waking up in Stiles's bed)

He saves Allison from farie folk. 'I can take care of myself' is the last thing Stiles remember her telling him before she goes missing. He finds her tied up, losing blood, and delusional. Of course she thinks it's Scott to her rescue, of course. He gets her out eventually, it takes a while because farie folk are very scary creatures. That night as he's cutting the head of the queen-nobody messes with his friends-he begins to wonder when he became much like monsters they go after. (Allison will remember the sound of bone snapping)

He not so much saves Derek as brings him back to life. Losing Cora hits them all. She was right about losing a pack member, it's a lot like losing a limb. And weeks after the whole Darach/Alpha pack debacle, Stiles is sitting in Chem, scratching away at his notes when it hits him. Cora, Erica, and Boyd are dead. He rushes to Derek's to find the former Alpha staring blankly at a wall. Stiles spends everyday after school with the Beta for weeks, making sure he eats, making sure he breathes, making sure he's still alive after it all. Eventually one day as Stiles is rereading Heart of Darkness for the fiftieth time Derek speaks up, "Marlow always pissed me off." (Derek will remember the echo of Stiles's laugh)

He saves Isaac from mermaids, almost losing his own life-he was never a strong swimmer. Saves Lydia from witches, has the scars to prove that spells hurt like a bitch. Saves Peter from rabid shape shifters, although he isn't sure he deserves it-the teeth marks on his right calf would agree. He saves Scott and Allison from demons, Derek from a faun-yes they are real-, Danny from a possessed doll, Ethan and Aiden from each other, Ms. McCall from a rival pack, his dad from vampires, Chris and Deaton from zombies. (They'll all remember that Stiles never once asked for recognition of this events)

There are scars all along Stiles body that collect over two years with the pack, some the group knows of, some they've stitched up themselves, but most are marks Stiles keeps to himself. (Derek and Scott will see those for the first time when they find him)

Under his bed he keeps a detailed record of every time he's had to safe someone's ass from supernatural creatures that could easily tear his head off without breaking a sweat. (His dad will find it weeks after and cry reading it)

Stiles jeep is equipped to the max with a hidden compartment in the back seat stocked with everything from mountain ash to band aids. (Lydia will buy the jeep from the Sheriff afterwards and it will become the Pack's official vehicle for battle)

His computer is neatly disorganized with articles and notes about every single monster they incounter. (Danny will use this to make the Pack's official bestiary)

Stiles isn't sure how it gets to the point where it's all too much. He doesn't remember when the hero complex becomes more of a curse then a gift. He just knows that as he stands atop the small clearing overlooking Beacon Hills, wind gushing around him, he feels calm. And that calmness rocks him to a soft lull as the bottle in his hands rolls down the edge. He swears he hears his mothers voice in those last minutes, it beckons him. A tears slips as he thinks of his dad, whose lost way to much, and he apologizes one last time.

"I'm sorry dad, I'm not a hero."

They find the body two days later.

The Pack is never the same after that. For a while Scott loses himself in the death of his best friend and he realizes that being the hero isn't all it's cut out to be. They get him back, but not before they all get a feel of the impact that was Stiles Stilinski.

At his funeral half the town shows, turns out the Pack weren't the only people Stiles was saving. Lydia is the last person to speak at the service, and as she finishes, she looks up into the sky where she knows Stiles is looking down at them and thanks him.

Years after his death the group still shows on the anniversary of his death at the Sheriff's house. They all wear something red to commemorate his death, a pin here, a button there. And before midnight they pile into various cars; the Sheriff, Melissa, Scott, and Lydia always in the Jeep, and head down to Stiles's grave, where they talk until the sun rises.

It's true what they say about hero's, they never die, but Stiles Stilinski was no hero, he was a legend, and those, they live forever. 


End file.
